I Won't Say I'm in Love
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Ginny's in love with Draco, but is in total denial. Fortunately, there are three other Gryffindors who are so keen to convince her otherwise. Does she believe them or just considers this another infatuation? Fic for Blue-Red here! Read and review, y'all.


**Author's Note: Good evening, my dear readers! It's Red again, with another Drinny fic. This one, of course is the fourth in my eight birthday fanfics. This is for Blue...as a really late birthday present. Dear readers, please take note that in this fanfic, Hermione and Draco, and all other seventh years during the War, repeated their seventh year, and are classmates with Ginny. That happened just for the sake of this fanfic. :D **

**Disclaimer: I'm still not JK Rowling. I'm just good ol' Red. :D**

**With everything being said...here is "I Won't Say I'm in Love". Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Won't Say I'm in Love<strong>

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

You'd think I'd learn, no? In a span of…two years, I've had three boyfriends—Michael Corner, who was a tosser, Dean Thomas, who was an even bigger tosser, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone thought we'd be perfect, heck even I thought we'd be perfect…but no. with all the things he's been doing, we couldn't really keep up with each other. After I broke up with them…I was sure I wasn't going to fall for anyone else. That…or I wouldn't catch anyone's eye anymore. I was so convinced that I wouldn't ever find the perfect bloke, and I'd labeled every man a disaster when it came to a relationship with me.

I had convinced myself of that. And I was successful in keeping that in mind. That is until…he happened. I was so convinced that it was just infatuation. But then…Hermione and Luna, with Lavender and Parvati, were intent on saying otherwise. And did it sound absolutely true. _  
><em>

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

I threw myself on my bed, screaming into the pillows and blanket. With every passing day, my infatuation for Malfoy's been getting more and more annoying. Hermione sat beside me, patting my shoulder comfortingly. "There, there, Gin. It's going to be okay," she said, her hand still on my shoulder. I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I lifted my face from the pillow and tried to glare at my best friend, failing. "No it's not. It's not going to be okay," I said through gritted teeth, trying to look angry. But in truth, I was just hopeless. I was about to reiterate just how stupid this all was, but at that moment, Parvati and Lavender walked in, arm-in-arm, making their way towards me and Hermione.

"What's this?" Parvati started, feigning innocence. I glared at her, warning her silently. She sighed and plopped down on the foot of my bed taking my hand. "So…what's new with our Slytherin Prince?" she asked me, eager for some gossip, no doubt. From my side, I could see Hermione roll her eyes at Parvati's so-called concern.

Lavender just smiled at this exchange and leaned on one of my bed posts. "Parvati, isn't it obvious? She's still in love with him of course!" They both simpered at me, and I had a sudden urge to lunge at them.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_You swoon, you sigh_  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

_It's too cliche_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

I simply shot her a warning look. Taking a deep breath, I composed myself before I did anything stupid. "No," I merely stated. Lavender and Parvati looked at me with inquiring looks. "I'm not in love with him." Silence ensued, and this time they gave me a 'you're-not-fooling-anyone' look. I shook my head until I felt dizzy.

"Why are you denying it, Ginny?" Lavender and Parvati whined together. Hermione just rolled her eyes again. I couldn't help myself and I had to imitate Hermione this time.

"It's just so…so predictable! You know…it's like a forbidden romance, like Romeo and Juliet…but in this case it's only one-sided and…it's just too bloody cliché!"

"Romeo?" Parvati asked.

"And Juliet?" Lavender followed.

Hermione burst out laughing, and so did I. they looked at us, still confused. Well what could I expect? Romeo and Juliet is a Muggle play…so they really can't know what the hell I was talking about.

"Never mind," Hermione and I said simultaneously, taking this chance to walk out the dormitory before they start bombarding me with questions I can't even answer.

* * *

><p><em>I thought my heart had learned its lesson<br>It feels so good when you start out  
>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<br>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
>Oh<em>

"Mione, why am I feeling like this?" I asked my best friend as we sat by a tree near the Black Lake, where the Giant Squid was lazily moving in the water.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked me sincerely, and I couldn't help but smile. This was the main reason why I considered her my best friend. At least she didn't live on gossip and who I'm in love with. She actually listened and gave good advice.

"It's just…I feel something for Malfoy and I already pin it down as love. I mean, is that where I am again? I'm only in my seventh year and I've already had three boyfriends in the past two years, and haven't I learned anything from that? Didn't my break-ups teach me anything about boys and love…or what seems like it?" I sighed, exasperated. "I don't want my heart broken by a bloke again, Herms."

_You keep on denying_  
><em>Who you are and how you're feeling<em>  
><em>Baby, we're not buying<em>  
><em>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<em>  
><em>Face it like a grown-up<em>  
><em>When ya gonna own up<em>  
><em>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

"I know that, Gin…but ask yourself—are you sure 'bout what you're feeling? If you're in love with him, you're in love with him. As for me…I know you are. I don't really think you're not…and I don't think it's stupid. He's changed, Gin. Being Head Girl with him being Head Boy might have shown me that already. He's okay now. The Draco Malfoy you see now everyday in the halls and in your classes…is the real him, without anybody or anything controlling him like a puppet on strings."

She stopped and smiled at me, reassuring me completely. Just at that moment, Draco Malfoy passed by, like our situation was something from a movie. He turned to us and nodded at me, and looked at Hermione, smiling. I looked back at Hermione, my cheeks almost as red as my hair. "I told you he changed. Now he smiles and nods at us. Back then…he would have made a rude gesture at us, I'm betting." Hermione observed my red cheeks and smiled slyly. "And look at yourself…almost red as a tomato—knew you loved him," she simply stated, as if it were an answer to our Potions essay.

_No chance, now way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_This scene won't play,_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

"Not you too, Mione," I pleaded, knowing what was going to come next. Hermione now knew that I was hopelessly in love with Malfoy…I just didn't know how she was going to react.

She rolled her eyes—at me, this time—and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, Ginny. It's totally fine." Hermione stopped and observed me again, noticing the smile already tugging at my lips. "Feel that? You're smiling—because of Draco." At the sound of his first name, I felt my cheeks grow hotter.

"…Whatever," I said a little too late. She just looked at me knowingly and nodded.

_You're doin' flips read our lips_  
><em>You're in love<em>

_You're way off base_  
><em>I won't say it<em>  
><em>Get off my case<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>

_Girl, don't be proud_  
><em>It's okay you're in love<em>

_Oh_  
><em>At least out loud,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

"You're in love," she mouthed, and my face fell. I knew she was right…I was probably just too proud to admit it—or afraid of what the whole house of Gryffindor might think of me after this.

"Hermione, stop it. Just stop it," I said, shaking my head once more. "I'll probably not admit it now…or any time soon…or any time at all anyways."

She put her other hand on my other shoulder and looked at me straight in the face. "Ginny," she started. Then she looked over my shoulder, and I followed her gaze to Draco Malfoy who was sitting at another nearby tree, reading a book. After a few seconds, he looked up at us, and smiled at me. I smiled back at him, albeit sheepishly. Looking back at Hermione, she was beaming, as she had noticed the whole exchange. She nodded her approval, and removed her hands from my shoulders. "There you go," Hermione simply said.

I simply leaned on the trunk of the tree and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm still not saying it," I said, but this time I was red in the face and smiling contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments? Questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Please address them in a review. Thanks! :D **


End file.
